


Let Me Have One Dance With You

by BisexualsOnBicycles



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Garreg Mach Ball (Fire Emblem), Longing, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), dimidueweek, dimidueweek2020, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualsOnBicycles/pseuds/BisexualsOnBicycles
Summary: It was the night of the Garreg Mach Ball, and Dedue sat alone.
Relationships: Dedue Molinaro & Claude von Riegan, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Let Me Have One Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, I drafted this a while back, but I have weird anxiety about posting fics so I never got around to it. However, Dimidueweek inspired me to actually publish this, so it'll be my fic for Day 1: Longing.

It was the night of the Garreg Mach Ball, and Dedue sat alone. 

There was a wide berth between him and the rest of the shy students who lined on the walls rather than take to the dance floor. 

Dedue knew why the others avoided him. However, he had not paid it much mind until now. After all, he had not been alone. He’d had Dimitri at his side. Dimitri, who was many things to him. His prince, his liege, his hero, his friend, his… he dare not name the rest. 

The two of them had sat on the bench ever-so-slightly too close to each other, basking in the warmth of their pinkies and thighs pressed together. This was how they did things. A quick kiss only when they were certain no one was watching. Love-making followed by sudden lack of contact as one departed for the evening. For they could not be seen spending the night together, much as Dimitri pleaded and insisted he did not care what anyone thought. 

Dedue knew Dimitri’s reputation was too important for him to break. It was not merely that Dedue loved him, but that he knew Dimitri’s voice was one that could change the world, could stop the senseless violence, and could very well bring back Duscur. Dedue’s job was to make a path for his prince to get there, nothing more and nothing less. Indulging his own feelings this much was already selfish as it is. 

And so the two had sat, quietly enjoying each other’s company, until some noble lady or another had meekly approached Dimitri, acting as if he was entirely alone, and asked him to dance. And Dimitri had looked at Dedue with frustrated longing on his face. But he’d known he had appearances and obligations to keep, so he had taken her hand and led her onto the dance floor. 

And now Dedue was alone, watching them glide across that floor, a beautiful dress enveloping the prince’s graceful movements, like something out of a fairytale. And every few moments, Dimitri’s eyes would turn to look at Dedue, and both in unison would dart their heads away, for fear that if they stared too long their eyes would not let go. 

He was not aware of time passing as he sat alone, not until he heard a throat clear beside him and Claude’s silver tongue say, “Hey! Mind if I sit here?” 

Dedue gave a nod and a slight grunt of approval, which Claude took note of and eagerly plopped down next to him. 

“What a spectacle, am I right? I know I for one had to take a break. Seems like it’s just a bunch of ~grand dukes and ladies~ all giving themselves a nice pat on the back-”

“You do not have to take pity on me,” Dedue cut him off. He knew why someone would sit next to him when there was so much better to do at a party like this. “I am fine sitting and watching.” 

Claude looked taken aback but quickly recomposed himself. “Oh no, no pity here, don’t worry.” In a softer voice, he added, “I get it, you know? The looks and stuff. I’ve been there, believe me. So I figure, outsiders got to stick together.” 

Dedue snorted in agreement and Claude smiled. Dedue had always wondered about Claude’s heritage. He knew many people who doubted Claude’s right to his position, purely based on looking like he was not from Fodlan, whether or not he actually was. The fact that the shrewd Claude trusted him with as much information as he had was a sign that he was speaking the truth. 

The two chatted about meaningless things such as classwork and gossip about various teachers and students. Well, mainly Claude chatted, while Dedue gave an occasional “Yes” or “No.” Which was a pretty decent amount of socializing for Dedue, all things considered. 

Every once in a while, however, his eyes would always glance back at Dimitri. At one point, their eyes caught again, and they both looked away, as they had done before. There was a slight “Hm” of observation from the young man beside him, which made Dedue’s gut drop. Of all the people who could use such info against them, Claude was definitely one of the most unpredictable and therefore the most dangerous. 

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Claude observed, the hidden meaning clear in his sympathetic tone. 

Dedue said nothing. 

“Oh, well of course you wouldn’t be able to answer that, would you?” Claude mused, mostly to himself. Dedue was thankful at the least that Claude understood this was a line of questioning that Dedue could not follow. 

Dedue’s fists clutched at his sides. “Believe what you will,” he said, trying to sound apathetic despite the way his voice threatened to break, “But do not drag His Highness into this.” 

Claude looked at him and then shook his head. “I’m not gonna use this against you.” His voice lowered. “I just… can’t imagine how much something like that would suck. That’s all.”   
Claude looked at all the dancers anew, like he was seeing everything through Dedue’s eyes. He looked… genuinely sad. 

They sat in silence like that for a few moments. Then suddenly Claude’s eyes lit up and he smacked his fist against his palm. “That’s it!!” he exclaimed excitedly. 

Dedue glanced over in confusion and vague apprehension. 

“I know how we can get you two on that dance floor without giving anything away,” Claude said. 

Dedue narrowed his eyes at him. “Is this one of your schemes?” 

“Possibly one of my greatest,” Claude grinned. 

Dedue crossed his arms in front of him. “And what is it that you want in exchange?” 

Claude glanced slyly at him. “Oh, nothing, of course. Only to foster better political alliances between myself and the future king of Faerghus as well as his right-hand man,” he said in such a tone that Dedue was not sure whether Claude genuinely was discussing politics or if he was propositioning them for a threesome. “And, if all the cards get played right in the future,” Claude added, “Between myself and the king of Faerghus as well as an upcoming leader of the land formerly-known-as-and-hopefully-soon-to-be-known-again-as Duscur.” He gave Dedue a wink and held out his hand for him to shake. 

Dedue was taken aback. Just how much thought had Claude been giving him and his homeland, all this time? Not to mention, the fact that Claude expected Dedue of all people to be a natural leader... He coughed a bit to hide the way his face flushed. “That is not how Duscurian government works,” he corrected Claude. “However…” He reached his hand out towards Claude’s. “I appreciate the sentiment.” 

Claude grinned and took his hand. “And you don’t have to do anything, by the way. This is all just to set it up so you can if you want to.” 

“Understood.” 

They shook on it. 

Claude shot up. “Oh, this is gonna be so good! But who to ask, who’d make a big enough scene… OH!!! OF COURSE!” And he rushed off. 

Dedue watched curiously at Claude in the distance as he whispered excitedly to a few of the Golden Deer about something. There was a “WHAT?!” and loud cackling from Hilda. Then Raphael patted Claude on the shoulder and nodded. He looked over at Ignatz, who was blushing bright red as he nodded as well. Claude then moved across the floor to find Sylvain and Felix. More whispering. Then he ran across the hall to Linhardt, tripping in his excitement about halfway through and readjusting himself with an effortless laugh. Of course, once he finally reached Linhardt, the aloof healer was passed out on the bench, so Claude turned and walked off. 

Nearby, Dedue heard “What on earth is that man doing?” from Edelgard, who was passing by hand-in-hand with Hubert, and Dedue couldn’t help but agree with them. 

Finally, Claude marched over to Lorenz, got down on one knee, and announced in the most posh, noble-like voice imaginable, “LORENZ HELLMAN GLOUCESTER, HEIR TO THE COUNTY OF GLOUCESTER, WILL YOU HAVE THIS DANCE WITH ME, MY GOOD SIR?” 

To which there was a lot of squawking and flailing limbs and suddenly Claude and Lorenz were dancing in the center of the hall. 

Then, Raphael came barreling on over, dragging a tiny Ignatz who could hardly keep up with him. “I’m down too! Any fellas wanna join us?” his voice boomed. Sylvain brought a groaning Felix onto the dance floor and Caspar tried (and failed miserably) to get Linhardt awake enough to join as well. 

Suddenly, Dedue heard footsteps and saw the telltale metal boots. His gaze went upwards to see his prince staring at him with anticipation on his face. Dimitri gave a bemused glance over to the spectacle occurring on the dance floor. “Claude is quite the character, is he not?” he chuckled. 

Dedue gave a small smirk. “I would agree with that, Your Highness.” 

Dimitri looked back at Dedue. “Would you... care to join?” he asked. 

Dedue gazed at Dimitri, then gave a firm nod. 

Dimitri helped him up and they found themselves joining the group of men on the floor. 

“Forgive me,” Dedue said. “I am not accustomed to Fodlan dancing.” 

“Do not worry,” Dimitri replied, wrapping a hand around Dedue’s waist. “I will show you.” With his free hand, he took Dedue’s in his and moved it up to his shoulder. Dedue’s eyes darted down to their feet as they started to sway, but Dimitri cleared his throat. “Please. Keep your eyes on me.” 

Dimitri’s voice, counting out the beat, soon became a soothing pattern, and Dedue found himself hypnotized. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. All he knew was the warmth of Dimitri’s hands around him, the softness of his voice, the way they were gliding around the room. “No one else is here,” Dimitri said. “It is just us.” And he was right. In that moment, it was just them. 

But moments pass all too soon. And suddenly, there was some sort of fight that had broken out among some of the other boys, and Dedue realized with sinking dread that no one else was dancing except for him and Dimitri. His eyes went wide and fear overtook him. “Dedue!” Dimitri called after him as he darted out of the hall. 

Finally stopping to catch his breath, Dedue looked up at the moon, framed by the goddess tower. That’s right, this was the one day of the year when the tower was open, he thought to himself. It was a beautiful night. The sort of night perfect for lovers to sneak off and climb the tower. Lovers who had futures together. Lovers who did not have to hide.

After a few moments, Dimitri cautiously approached him. 

“I checked in with some of the others as I left. No one seemed to notice us. They were all focused on Felix’s theatrics, apparently,” he rolled his eyes at that. “You need not worry. You have done nothing wrong, and if you are concerned about my reputation, then I have already told you it d-“ 

“You do not understand,” Dedue cut him off angrily. He felt like he could cry. “You are everything to me. But if they knew who I am to you… with what is said about my people, it could be taken as treason. They could say I am corrupting you. They could separate us, or worse.” He gripped Dimitri’s shoulders. “I cannot lose you.” 

Dimitri looked down, seeming to seriously consider the outcome Dedue could envision so clearly in his head. “Nor I you…” Dimitri said quietly. 

After a moment of silence, Dimitri spoke again. “It is not fair, Dedue.” Dedue heard tears in Dimitri’s voice. He felt a streak down his own cheek and realized he had already been crying himself. “All I wish for is a world where I can shout how I feel for you from the rooftops. Because everyone should know how kind and intelligent and beautiful you are, and how much I…” Dimitri couldn’t say it here and Dedue didn’t blame him. Even though they thought they were alone, there was always the chance that they weren’t. 

“I know,” Dedue told him. He entwined Dimitri’s fingers with his. “I wish for it too.” 

“But wishes are not enough,” Dimitri said. He looked up at Dedue and let out a determined breath. 

“I am sure you have heard the rumors about tonight. I am not certain I believe in such superstitions or how well they apply to us in the first place, but I feel it is important nevertheless. Therefore,” he gripped Dedue’s hands firmly, “I would like to promise, under the goddess tower, that I will make a world where we can be who we are. Where you can be my equal. Where we do not have to hide in the shadows.” 

“I…” Dedue found himself overwhelmed by the passion in Dimitri’s voice, by how much he wanted everything Dimitri was describing too. “I will also promise that.” 

“Good,” Dimitri smiled at him. “Now… while we are out here… would you care to finish our dance?” 

“I would love to.” 

And to the distant sounds of music from the ball, the two danced alone under the moonlight.


End file.
